1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photocatalytic coating, a photocatalytic coating film, and the laminated coating film structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a photocatalytic body having a photocatalytic function and dispersed in a coating. The coating thus contains a photocatalyst, and can be applied to a surface layer of walls and tiles of a building so as to impart a photocatalytic function thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been studied and developed a technique in which a photocatalytic body having a photocatalytic function is dispersed in a coating thus preparing coating containing a photocatalyst, and the coating is applied to a surface layer of walls and tiles of a building thus imparting a photocatalytic function to the walls and tiles.
The walls and tiles which are imparted with a photocatalytic function in this manner can acquire advantageous effects such as sterilization, deodorization and purification attributed to an organic matter decomposition function by an oxidation reduction action of a photocatalytic body, and also a super hydrophilicity effect which increased affinity of walls or tiles with water (see patent JP-A-2001-64583 (document 1), for example).
However, the above-mentioned photocatalytic coating has a drawback that the coating per se is eroded when the photocatalyst is excited.
Further, when the photocatalytic coating is applied to the wall surfaces or tiles expecting an antibacterial effect and an antifungal effect (hereinafter simply also referred to as “antibacterial effect”), moisture is adsorbed in a coating surface due to a super hydrophilicity effect of the photocatalyst thus giving rise to a drawback that the growth of bacteria or mold is promoted.